WILL YOU (?)
by TaeJeon
Summary: Taehyung hanya harus berani mengungkapkan ke dunia siapa dirinya sebenarnya, membuka pintu hatinya jika ada yang ingin bersamanya. Bad summary, Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Jungie (KookV), Namja x Namja (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **WILL YOU (?)  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Kim Jungie  
**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family  
**

 **Rated : T (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Taehyung tidak tahu apa mencintai seorang namja sepertinya adalah suatu kesalahan, ia juga tidak tahu melakukan hubungan sex dengan seorang namja sepertinya bisa membuatnya mengandung._

 _Taehyung hanya bisa berpikir bahwa ini adalah karma baginya karena mencintai seorang namja. Tapi taehyung bersyukur bisa memiliki Jungie, seorang putra yg dikandungnya selama 9 bulan 4 hari dan sekarang berusia 5 tahun dalam usia korea._

 _Seorang putra yang cerdas dan tidak pernah menyusahkan Taehyung sama sekali. Taehyung juga berterima kasih karena sepupunya Kim Seokjin selalu ada didekatnya ketika ia dalam kesusahan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 1***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Appa!"

 _ **Grab**_

Namja yang dipanggil appa menoleh ke sosok anak kecil laki laki yang sekarang memeluk kakinya, namja ini tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah laki laki yang tadi memanggilnya appa,

"siapa yang kau panggil appa bocah" kekehnya sambil mengacak surai hitam anak kecil ini,

" _ooppss,_ sorry ahjussi" anak kecil ini menutup mulutnya sambil berucap, dan setelah berucap tersenyum manis yang menampilkan giginya yg tersusun rapi,

"Jungie kira tadi ahjussi appa-nya Jungie, ahjussi sih kenapa mirip dengan appa" ucap anak kecil yang diketahui namanya adalah Jungie ini sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, namja ini hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jungie,

"jadi dimana appa Jungie? Apa Jungie tersesat di mall ini?" tanya namja ini sambil melihat ke kanan kiri, muka dan belakang dirinya, mencari sosok yang bersama Jungie,

tapi sepertinya ia tidak melihat siapa pun yang peduli dengan obrolan mereka berdua, karena orang orang hanya berlalu lalang didekatnya,

"kalau Jungie tahu appa di mana, tidak mungkin Jungie salah orang, mengira ahjussi appa-nya Jungie" Jungie memutar bola matanya malas,

"Jungie hanya tahu wajah appa dari foto yg ada didalam dompet eomma" seperti bisa baca mimik wajah namja ini Jungie berucap, mimik yang bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan bocah dihadapannya ini,

"jadi dimana eomma Jungie?" namja ini berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, menggenggam tangan kanan Jungie,

"tadi Jungie meninggalkan eomma jauh di belakang, Jungie tadi hanya berlari ke arah ahjussi yang Jungie kira appa"

"kalau boleh ahjussi tahu berapa umur Jungie dan nama lengkap Jungie?" ucap namja ini memperhatikan Jungie,

"Kim Jungie, umur 5 tahun, anak tunggal dari Kim Taehyung Eomma" ucap Jungie yang terdengar nada mantap dan tegas ketika ia berucap memperkenalkan dirinya,

"ahjussi sendiri? Siapa?" Jungie mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap namja yang disampingnya,

"Jeon Jungkook, 25 tahun"

"kenapa Jungie harus memanggil ahjussi, kalau umur hyung saja masih muda dari eomma, Jungie akan memanggil Jungkook hyung" Jungie memberikan senyuman manisnya ' _lagi_ ' ke Jungkook yang juga tersenyum melihat Jungie yang benar benar pandai berbicara untuk ukuran usia sepertinya,

"terserah Jungie mau memanggil apa, kajja kita cari eomma Jungie" Jungkook menarik Jungie pelan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mungkin dengan mengelilingi mall yang luas ini bisa menemukan orang tua Jungie - _pikirnya_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungie-ya! Jungie di mana sayang?!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ (?) cantik dengan pakaian dress putih yang panjang sampai lutut kakinya, mengenakan high hills berwarna merah dengan tinggi 3 cm menutupi jari jari kakinya,

rambut coklat panjangnya hingga punggung badannya dibiarkan terbang mengikuti tempo lari kecil kakinya,

"Jungie-ya?! Eomma mohon, Jungie di mana?!" suaranya terdengar bergetar, wajah cantiknya sudah di basahi oleh air mata yang masih setia jatuh dari mata runcingnya,

"eomma!" suara yang sangat dikenalnya menghentikan dirinya yang berlari, _yeoja_ (?) cantik itu membalikkan badannya melihat ke sosok yang memanggilnya,

"Jungie?!" ucapnya dan berlari ke arah Jungie yang berlari juga kearahnya,

 _ **Grab**_

Jungie memeluk erat sang eomma yang di balas dengan pelukan tak kalah lebih erat dari sang eomma kepadanya.

"Jungie baik baik sajakan sayang?" ucap sang eomma dengan menangkup wajah Jungie dengan jemari lentiknya, Jungie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,

"Jungie dari mana saja, hm.. eomma sangat panik ketika Jungie menghilang seperti ini" mengusap surai Jungie sayang,

"Jungie tadi melihat appa eomma, jadi Jungie mengikuti appa dan akhirnya terpisah dari eomma" ucap Jungie dengan sedikit memberi jarak dari sang eomma

"Appa?" gumam sang eomma dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya,

" _nhe_ eomma, ini Jungkook hyung, dia mirip dengan appa yang ada di foto dalam dompet eomma kan?" Jungie mundur ke arah Jungkook dan berdiri di samping Jungkook dengan memegang tangan kiri Jungkook,

sang eomma mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap seorang pemuda _tampan_ yg benar benar mirip dengan seseorang yang ada dindalam foto pada dompetnya,

"hai noona, Jeon Jungkook imnida" jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke sang eomma yang masih berjongkok, eomma Jungie pun berdiri dari posisinya dan membalas menjabat tangan Jungkook,

"Kim Taehyung imnida".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa melihat Jungkook waktu itu membuatnya tergiang akan sosok appanya Jungie. Taehyung akui memang Jungkook sangat mirip dengan _mantan kekasihnya_ Lee Jeongguk.

Kenapa dibilang _mantan kekasih_ karena memang mereka tidak pernah menikah sama sekali. Kenapa Taehyung bisa mengandung Jungie itu karena suatu kesalahan yang mereka lakukan waktu mereka masih muda dulu, mereka selalu melakukan hubungan _sex_ tanpa bepikir Taehyung akan hamil.

Setelah Taehyung mengetahui dirinya mengandung, Taehyung langsung memutus hubungannya dengan Jeongguk. Beralasan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar negeri dan tidak mungkin tetap berhubungan.

Taehyung tidak memberi tahu ke Jeongguk bahwa dirinya mengandung anak Jeongguk, bagaimana Taehyung memberi tahunya bahwa ia hamil yang nyatanya Taehyung seorang _namja_.

Pertemuannya dengan Jungkook membuat dirinya mengingat kembali kenangan yang ingin dikuburnya dalam dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma" panggil Jungie ke Taehyung yang lagi sibuk dengan acara memasaknya,

"em, wae?" ucap Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke sang putra yang sudah duduk di depan pantry dengan tangan yang terlipat diatas meja,

"tadi Jungie melihat sepertinya ada tetangga baru eomma, tetangga baru tepat di depan apartemen kita"

"tetangga baru?" Taehyung menoleh ke Jungie yang lagi menatapnya,

"em, Jungie lihat ada beberapa ahjussi yang membawa banyak barang barang masuk ke dalam apartemen yang berada di depan apartemen kita eomma" Taehyung masih membiarkan jagoan kecilnya berbicara tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang sekarang lagi membuat segelas coklat panas kesukaan Jungie,

"apa Jungie boleh berkunjung ke sana eomma?" Jungie meraih kotak tissue yang ada di dekatnya, menarik keluar selembar tissue itu,

"tentu boleh, tapi Jungie harus ingat, jangan membuat kekacauan di sana dan bersikap yang baik" Taehyung menuangkan coklat panas ke dalam gelas yg begambar _iron man_ , gelas kesayangannya Jungie,

"eomma akan membuat sesuatu untuk Jungie bawa ke sana" berjalan mendekat ke sang putra, menyerahkan gelas berisi coklat panas ke Jungie,

"terima kasih eomma" Jungie meniup coklat panas yang ada di depannya, dan mencoba meneguknya dengan perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"hyung?!" panggil Jungie melihat sosok namja _tampan_ yang menempati apartemen yang baru di huni ketika namja ini membukakan pintu apartemennya,

namja _tampan_ yang beberapa hari lalu Jungie kira adalah appanya, ya . . dia adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungie? Kenapa Jungie bisa ada di sini" Jungkook mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungie,

"Jungie tinggal di sini hyung" Jungie menunjuk pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya,

"ternyata Jungkook hyung tetangga baru Jungie, Jungie senang" Jungie tersenyum ketika berucap, menampilkan deretan giginya yg rapi dan putih,

"dan ini" Jungie mengangkat plastik putih yang di pegangnya dari tadi, menyerahkan kantong plastik itu ke Jungkook,

"ini apa sayang?" Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung dengan pemberian Jungie,

"itu pancake coklat buatan eomma untuk hyung"

"pancake coklat?" gumam Jungkook bingung, bingung kenapa harus pancake coklat untuk penyambutan tetangga baru yang di buat eommanya Jungie,

"em, pancake coklat kesukaan Jungie, Jungie yang meminta eomma membuatkannya, _hehe_ " semacam mengerti dengan gumaman bingung Jungkook, Jungie berucap dengan tersenyum,

"hyung . . apa hyung tidak ingin Jungie masuk ke dalam" ucap Jungie dengan melemaskan badannya sedikit, membungkukkan badannya dan menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

"haha, maaf maaf, maafkan hyung" Jungkook yang gemes dengan ekspresi Jungie mengacak rambut Jungie, berdiri dari posisi menjongkoknya,

"masuklah" Jungie mengembangkan senyumnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Jungkook dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengahnya, menautkan kedua alisnya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, seingat Taehyung jagoan kecilnya tadi pergi ke tetangga baru mereka pukul satu siang,

"kenapa Jungie lama sekali, aku harus menjemputnya" Taehyung beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya, mengganti pakaian yang tadi di kenakannya dengan baju dress berwarna pink tua lengan pendek, panjang dress sampai atas lutut kakinya,

dan mengambil _wig_ panjang berwarna caramel, memakainya dengan hati hati diatas kepalanya,

setelah sempurna dengan tampilannya taehyung pergi ke apartement tetangga baru mereka, menjemput Jungie-nya,

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

Jungkook yang mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk, membiarkan Jungie yang tertidur di dalam kamar miliknya,

"maa_ Jungkook-ssi?" ucap Taehyung dengan ekpresi terkejutnya melihat sosok Jungkook yang sekarang berdiri didepannya,

"oh Tae _noona_ , apa kau mau menjemput Jungie?" Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya jadi menyamping dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemennya,

"em, dimana Jungie? Aku tidak me_"

 _ **Dugh**_

Taehyung yang berjalan tanpa melihat sebuah kotak ukuran sedang di dekat pintu masuk harus menghentikan ucapannya karena tersandung, hampir saja tubuh Taehyung mendarat sempurna kelantai marmar itu, kalau saja Jungkook tidak dengan sigap menangkap pinggang ramping Taehyung dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung agar berdiri dan

 _ **Blush**_

wajah Taehyung merona di tatap sedekat ini oleh Jungkook, Jungkook yang tadi menarik Taehyung agar berdiri tanpa sengaja membuat tubuh Taehyung berbalik kearahnya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung berada di dada bidang yang keras milik Jungkook, dan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

Untuk beberapa detik Taehyung terjerat dalam tatapan kelam milik Jungkook, dan Jungkook juga terjerat oleh tatapan taehyung yang begitu menyejukkan baginya.

"eomma . ." suara Jungie yang sekarang berada di belakang Taehyung menyadarkan mereka,

"ma_ maaf" dengan cepat Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook, memberikan jarak di antara mereka, Taehyung tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan rona merah samar di kedua pipinya,

"eomma" Jungie menggosok gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya, berjalan kearah Taehyung sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya,

Taehyung yang mengerti pun langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan memeluk Jungie, mencium kening Jungie sebelum meraih tangan Jungie untuk digenggamnya,

"terima kasih _noona_ pancake coklatnya, aku menyukainya"

"kau menyukainya?" Taehyung tidak percaya Jungkook akan menyukai pancake coklat buatannya, bahkan Seokjin saja tidak menyukai pancake coklat kesukaannya Jungie, Seokjin bilang itu terlalu _manis dan lembek,  
_

"awalnya sih tidak, tapi di gigitan ke dua baru terasa pancake coklatnya enak" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal waktu berucap

"syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, tadi aku tidak berharap banyak kau akan menyukainya" Jungkook merasa ada ribuan kupu kupu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya, melihat senyuman termanis Taehyung sekarang ketika berucap,

"terima kasih juga karena mengijinkan Jungie berada di sini, kalau begitu selamat malam" Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook dengan menarik lembut tangan Jungie.

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook berpikir, bagaimana appanya Jungie pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ (?) yang begitu _cantik, manis, baik dan pintar masak_ seperti Taehyung.

Sebodoh itukah appanya Jungie tidak memperdulikan sosok Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **oke aku balik membawa cerita baru yang hanya two shoot,**

 **semoga ada yang menyukainya ^_^**

 **bye bye di chapter berikutnya :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **WILL YOU (?)  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Kim Jungie  
**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family  
**

 **Rated : T (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sudah 2 bulan Jungkook dan Jungie akrab bahkan dengan Taehyung juga, Jungie akan merengek ke sang eomma untuk mengijinkannya berkunjung atau lebih tepatnya bermain ke apartemen Jungkook._

 _Dan sudah 2 bulan juga Taehyung menutup identitas aslinya dari Jungkook, identitas bahwa dirinya hanya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja._

 _Jungie pernah bertanya ke Taehyung, kenapa Taehyung kalau keluar rumah akan berpenampilan seperti eomma pada umumnya, dan Taehyung hanya menjawab ' **eomma hanya ingin melindungi Jungie** '._

 _Dan setelah itu Jungie yang mengerti atau tidak berhenti bertanya ke sang eomma dan lebih menikmati apa yang eommanya lakukan tanpa mempermasalahkannya._

 _Jungie juga tidak bercerita kepada siapapun bahwa eommanya seorang namja bukan seorang yeoja pada umumnya, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang bertanya padanya._

 _Bukan tidak ada yang penasaran dengan sosok Kim Taehyung, bahkan dulu Taehyung pernah menjadi buah bibir tetangganya karena aneh dengan sikap Taehyung yang tertutup, atau karena Jungie dilahirkan dari hubungan luar nikah dan ditelantarkan oleh sang appa._

 _Taehyung yang tidak kuat dengan gosip gosip disekitarnya meminta ke Seokjin untuk membantunya, dan dengan senang hati Seokjin memberikan apartemen kosongnya untuk ditempati Taehyung dan Jungie,_

 _tidak perduli kata kata sana sini yang menganggap Taehyung buruk, karena nyatanya apartemen mewah ini punya perusahaannya Seokjin sendiri._

 _Seokjin atau Kim Seokjin adalah sepupu kandung Taehyung._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 2 End***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"eomma ~" rengek Jungie yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Taehyung, dengan punggung tangan kanannya digosokkan kematanya, _efek baru bangun tidur_ ,

Taehyung masih diam tidak menjawab panggilan Jungie, lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar Jungie memanggilnya,

"eomma~, Jungie lapar . ." Jungie berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang masih berbaring dikasurnya, menguncang guncang pelan badan Taehyung yang masih tertutup selimut tebal,

" _eugh_ , Jungie? Wae-yo?" Taehyung berucap dengan suara paraunya, melirik ke Jungie yang berdiri disamping tidurnya,

"Jungie lapar eomma" ucap Jungie sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya lucu,

"oh, maafkan eomma sayang" Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk ditepian kasur, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya,

"Jungie tunggu eomma dimeja makan dulu ya, eomma mau mencuci muka dulu"

"baik eomma" setelah berucap, Jungie berlari kecil menuju meja makan.

Taehyung benar benar merasa pusing yang luar biasa dikepalanya, hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh kalau tidak dengan cepat Taehyung bersandar ke dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Taehyung berjalan gontai menuju pantry, tersenyum manis melihat Jungie yang mengambil susu kotak yang berada di dalam kulkas dan menuangkan susu itu kedalam gelas kesayangannya,

mengusak surai Jungie sebelum berjalan memutar meja makan menuju pantry,

"Jungie ingin sarapan apa sayang?"

"roti bakar saja eomma" Jungie meneguk susunya setelah berucap,

Taehyung hanya bergumam menanggapi jawaban putranya,

 **.**

Cuma butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Taehyung membuat roti bakar kesukaannya Jungie, roti bakar yang berisi selai kacang dilembar pertama dan selai coklat dilembar kedua dengan taburan keju yang diparut,

Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungie yang sudah menantikan sarapan miliknya, tangan kanan berisi piring dengan roti bakar untuk Jungie dan tangan kiri berisi juice jeruk untuk dirinya.

 _ **Duk**_

Pening yang datang menyerang kepalanya dengan tiba tiba membuat Taehyung harus berbentur dengan sudut dari tempat cuci piring, mencoba menyeimbangkan badannya berdiri tegak,

baru melangkahkan kakinya, tiba tiba saja pandangan Taehyung gelap dan

 _ **Brugh / prang**_

Tubuh Taehyung terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan bawaan yg dipegangnya jatuh disekitar tubuhnya yang tergeletak dilantai, serpihan piring dan gelas yang pecah bertabur didekat tubuhnya,

"eomma!?" teriak Jungie yang melihat Taehyung sudah terbaring dilantai dan tidak sadarkan diri,

Jungie berlari kearah Taehyung, menghiraukan pecahan kaca yang berada didekat tubuh Taehyung, bahkan Jungie tidak merasakan serpihan kaca yang sudah menancap di kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki,

"eomma . . hikss hikss eomma" tangis Jungie sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Taehyung yang tidak ada respon dari Taehyung,

"eomma hikss" tangis Jungie menjadi karena Taehyung juga tidak membuka matanya,

"eomma . . hikss eomma appo?" Jungie yang memegang wajah Taehyung merasakan suhu badan Taehyung panas, bertanya ke Taehyung dengan mengerjabkan mata berairnya, dan tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung,

"eom_ hyung!" Jungie yang mengingat seseorang yg bisa menolongnya langsung berlari ke arah pintu, membuka pintu itu terburu dan berdiri didepan apartemen milik Jungkook yang berada didepan apartemennya,

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Ting tong**_

Jungie menekan bel apartemen Jungkook dengan brutal, berharap sang pemiliki langsung membukakan pintu, dan _assa . ._ pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jungkook yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur, terlihat dengan rambutnya yang sedikit acak acakan,

"hyung! Jungkook hyung ayo cepat ikut Jungie" Jungie langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook

"ada apa Jungie-ah?" tanya Jungkook yang menarik pintu apartemennya agar tertutup dan menguncinya,

"eomma hyung, eomma . . hikss" Jungie berucap dengan suara senggugukkannya, Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung

"cepat hyung, Jungie mohon" Jungie menarik tangan Jungkook agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam apartemennya,

"eomma? Ada apa dengan eomma Jungie?" Jungkook membiarkan Jungie menarik lengannya dan lebih mengikuti kemana Jungie membawanya,

 **.**

Jungie berjalan cepat kearah pantry, melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menarik Jungkook, berlari ke tubuh Taehyung yang masih berbaring di lantai dekat pantry,

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari ke Taehyung, memposisikan dirinya memangku kepala Taehyung dengan pahanya

"Noo_ _**namja**_?!" Jungkook tentu terkejut melihat sosok asli dari eommanya Jungie yang ternyata seorang _**namja**_ , menajamkan penglihatannya menelusuri setiap bentuk tubuh Taehyung, mungkin ia bisa salah mengira namja ini adalah eommanya Jungie,

"hyung, cepat bantu eomma" dan suara Jungie yang mengatakan bahwa **_namja_** dipangkuannya sekarang adalah eommanya, _eomma_ yang selama ini Jungkook kira seorang _Yeoja_ dan nyatanya seorang _namja_ ,

"ah!" Jungkook tersadar dari pikiran kacaunya mengenai Taehyung, bagaimana Taehyung bisa dipanggil _**eomma**_ , dan kenapa Taehyung selama ini menyamar menjadi seorang _yeoja_ ,

menggendong tubuh Taehyung dalam dekapannya menuju kamar Taehyung yang dituntun Jungie sebelumnya,

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana keadaanya Choi ahjussi, apa ia baik baik saja?" setelah yang dipanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan Choi ahjussi selesai memeriksa Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menghampiri Choi ahjussi,

Choi ahjussi yang dipanggil Jungkook adalah dokter pribadi dan kepercayaan keluarga Jeon, Jungkook lebih senang memanggil dengan sebutan ahjussi dari pada _Uisa-nim_ atau embel embel lainnya.

"tidak perlu khawatir, ia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit _**stress**_ sepertinya" ucap Choi ahjussi dengan melirik ke Taehyung yang masih berbaring dengan lelap,

"stress?" Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung,

"ya stress, aku lihat sepertinya beban yang dipikulnya terlalu berat dan sepertinya ia banyak memikirkan tentang kehidupan putranya" Choi ahjussi melirik sekilas ke Jungie yang menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Taehyung,

"apa maksudnya ahjussi?" Jungkook benar benar bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dokter kepadanya,

"kau ini, tetap tidak berubah, tetap lambat dalam menanggapi situasi" Choi ahjussi memukul kepala Jungkook cukup bertenaga.

Jungkook hanya meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Choi ahjussi,

"kau tidak bisa lihat, mungkin dia stress karena memikirkan anaknya yang lahir dari tubuh seorang _namja_ , memikirkan kehidupan anaknya yang akan disakiti dan diejekin oleh teman temannya karena memiliki seorang eomma namja" dan kali ini Jungkook mengerti kenapa Taehyung menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, menatap sendu ke Taehyung yang masih terlelap,

"ba_" ucapan Jungkook terhenti karena Choi ahjussi memotongnya

"tentu aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, kau lihat putranya dari tadi menangis dan memegang tangannya sampai sekarang, memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan _**eomma**_ berulang kali"

"dan disitu aku bisa menebak apa yg terjadi padanya" lanjut Choi ahjussi menatap Jungkook yang masih memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jungie,

"aku rasa dia butuh seseorang yang benar benar bisa menjaga dirinya dan putranya, seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya" Choi ahjussi menepuk pundak Jungkook seakan mengerti kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu,

"kalau begitu aku permisi, jangan lupa setelah ia bangun, berikan obat yang sudah aku letakkan di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, dan aku tahu kau pasti mengerti dengan ucapan ku tadi, aku mengandalkan mu Jeon Jungkook" Choi ahjussi berlalu pergi keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan lebih memilih kembali ke Rumah sakit karena mendapat telpon bahwa ada pasien yang harus ditangganinya.

"aku rasa aku tahu harus berbuat apa" Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung, duduk ditepian kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

Mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung yang begitu lembut dan sedikit panas yang dirasa oleh indra perabanya, Jungie masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang mencium sekilas bibir pucat Taehyung.

"hyung" panggil Jungie ke Jungkook, Jungkook menoleh ke Jungie yang berada disisi kanan Taehyung dan dirinya berada disisi kiri Taehyung,

"tidak Jungie, appa, Jungie harus memanggil appa mulai sekarang bukan hyung" Jungkook mengacak puncak kepala Jungie,

Jungie mengembangkan senyumnya, tentu Jungie sangat senang, dari awal memang Jungie ingin memiliki seorang appa dan Jungie juga menyukai Jungkook yang sayang padanya dan eommanya dari awal pertemuan mereka,

" _nhe_ appa" ucap Jungie dengan suara semangatnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya tentang kaki Jungie yang tadi menginjak buing buing kaca waktu dipantry, jawabannya tidak perlu khawatir karena Jungkook langsung menyadari Jungie yang meringis kesakitan ketika Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung dikasur,

melirik dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kaki Jungie yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar, selagi menunggu Choi ahjussi datang, Jungkook membersihkan kaki Jungie dan mengobati goresan goresan akibat buing kaca yang mengoyak telapak kakinya,

dan setelah Choi ahjussi selesai menangani Taehyung, Jungkook meminta Choi ahjussi untuk memeriksa kakinya Jungie, dan Choi ahjussi berkata ' _tidak perlu khawatir, itu hanya luka kecil dan mungkin akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi'_.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggeliat kecil merasakan beban berat dilengan kiri dan juga dadanya, mengerjabkan matanya melihat Jungie yang tertidur diatas dadanya, dan melirik ke sisi kiri, tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang juga tertidur disampingnya dengan tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat telapak tangan Taehyung.

Ada ruang hati Taehyung yang menghangat melihat kedua orang yg dicintainya begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan ada disisinya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Taehyung akui ia jatuh dalam pesona Jungkook ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook di _mall_.

"eugh" suara leguhan terdengar dari Jungkook oleh indra pendengar Taehyung, Jungkook menggeliat kecil

"kau sudah bangun" Jungkook mengerjabkan kedua matanya melihat Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya, yang dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook atas ucapan Taehyung padanya.

Jungkook melirik kearah Jungie yang tertidur,

"aku rasa dia benar benar lelah menjaga mu satu harian, bahkan Jungie tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada mu" kekeh Jungkook memposisikan dirinya mengambil Jungie, membenarkan tidur Jungie disamping Taehyung,

"em, kau benar" Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menyender ke kepala kasur yang dibantu oleh Jungkook,

"maaf" lirih Taehyung

"maaf? Untuk?" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya

"maaf karena merepotkan mu, dan maaf karena aku membohongi mu selama ini dengan aku yang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja" Taehyung meremas kuat ujung selimut yang dipakainya,

"tidak hyung, kau tidak merepotkan ku, aku senang bisa membantu mu, dan aku tahu pasti kau memiliki alasan sendiri menutupi identitas mu" Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung,

"hyung, kau tahu" Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menoleh ke Jungkook,

"tahu? Tahu tentang apa?" ucapnya

"sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu, aku menyukai mu, dan setelah aku mengetahui tentang kebenaran diri mu, aku semakin menyukai mu" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya,

"aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi yang aku ucapankan memang benar hyung, aku menyukai mu apa adanya, aku tidak perduli kau _ **Namja**_ karena aku benar benar menyukai mu, saranghae Kim Taehyung" Jungkook mengecup lembut punggung tangan Taehyung,

"aku_" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya yg keluar tiba tiba,

"nado saranghae Jeon Jungkook" berhambur memeluk Jungkook, melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Jungkook, menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jungkook

"aku akan melamar mu besok hyung" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook

"ayo kita menikah hyung, membangun sebuah keluarga bersama" Taehyung mencoba mencari kebohongan atau bualan dari dalam sorotan mata Jungkook, tapi ia tidak menemukannya,

sorotan tajam dan penuh keyakinan Jungkook yang terpancar disana, Taehyung benar benar tidak bisa menaha air matanya yang keluar, air mata bahagia atas ucapan Jungkook

"hyung, _will you marry me_?" ucap Jungkook yg dibalas anggukan dan tangisan dari Taehyung, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lagi dan bergumam ' _yes yes yes_ '

Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung yang menerima permintaanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung yang sekarang menjadi candu baginya.

Melepaskan pelukan itu dan memberikan jarak diantara wajah mereka,

"aku benar benar sangat mencintai mu hyung" mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Taehyung,

Jungkook perlahan melumat bibir Taehyung yang dibalas oleh Taehyung, ciuman yang hanya menggambarkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain tanpa napsu sedikit pun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"apa kau tidak menginap, ini sudah terlalu malam Jungkook-ah" ucap Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook membenarkan posisi tidur Jungie agar tidak terjatuh, menarik selimut hingga dada Jungie, mengecup lembut kening Jungie

"hyung kau lupa, jarak apartemen ku dengan milik mu tidak butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai kesana" Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung, membantu Taehyung agar berbaring,

"tidak bisakah kau menginap disini" Taehyung memegang erat lengan kanan Jungkook,

"ku mohon" lanjut Taehyung dengan wajah memohonnya, wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Jungkook,

"baiklah sayang, aku akan menginap disini" mencubit pelan hidung bangir Taehyung, Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kanan, sedikit menempel ke Jungie, memberi ruang ke Jungkook agar berbaring disampingnya.

Jungkook yang mengerti pun terkekeh pelan dan beranjak berbaring disamping Taehyung.

Jungkook menjulurkan tangan kirinya, sedikit mengangkat kepala Taehyung dan membiarkan lengan kirinya jadi bantalan bagi Taehyung, Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook,

menyamankan posisinya didekapan Jungkook, mendengar dengan jelas degupan jantung Jungkook yang berpacu dengan indah.

"aku sangat bahagia Kook-ah" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jungkook

"bahagia karena kau menerima ku dan Jungie" Jungkook mencium dalam puncak kepala Taehyung, mengelus lembut surai Taehyung,

"aku juga bahagia hyung, bahagia karena kau menerima ku".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Special Thanks buat reviewnya :  
**

 ** _Kyunie,_** ** _Tamu,_** ** _NopChikv,_** ** _NabillaTaehyung ~  
_**

 **terima kasih banyak atas review dan juga yg follow cerita ini,**

 **Taejeon mencintai kalian :***


End file.
